


The Power of Change

by Tthelastofthelords



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid, God - Freeform, Nonbinary, Time - Freeform, i don't know i'm a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tthelastofthelords/pseuds/Tthelastofthelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verða; meaning in Old Norse: change. Eldest child of Borr. Bringer of change and weilder of Skapa. When this mighty God falls to Midgard history moulds around them, excepting them as it's own the time line hardly ripples, or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Change

965 AD  
A winter storm raged outside the stone walls of a tower in a barren land. Evidence of the war just fought lay outside the walls but inside all was calm. A man stood in the middle of the tower a staring down at the bundle in his arms. A figure approaches from behind him, strong in stature with a sword sheathed at their side.  
“Brother the casket has been taken to Asgard, our enemies have been vanquished and our fallen now feast in the halls of Valhalla.” As the figure walks closer they see the child resting in the kings arms.  
“Verða, I must ask something great of you,” the king turned to greet the woman that was currently his sister. “This child is a son of Laufey, I have a mind to take him in and raise him as my own, one day he will be the bridge needed to form peace between our realms, but first I have need of you to change him.”  
“You do not know what you ask of me brother.”  
“I ask of you to cast a strong glamour upon the child, make him in the visage of the Aesir, he is already small for a giant it should not be a burden to you, weakened as you may be from battle.”  
“It is not my place to change the being of another, brother, and you know this. If I were to do what you ask, it would only bring great pain to not only the kingdom, but the child as well. Raise him as he is, take him in, but do not lie to him, or you will only bring about your own downfall.” Desperation colored her voice. She knew there was no changing her brother’s mind.  
“You will do as I say for I am your king!” Odin snarled at the woman, who remained unfazed.  
“Your lost eye gave you wisdom, yet you still remain a fool.” She sneered back at him.  
“This is grounds for treason! You have spoken threats to my life and now lay slander upon me! You will do as I say!”  
“No brother I will not.” She squared her shoulders, knowing what he would do and what changes it would bring to the worlds.  
“Then you leave me no choice,” Odin spoke resigned, “from this moment on, I Odin Allfather, banish you to Midgard to serve your sentence for disloyalty to the throne.”  
There was a bright flash of light before the woman was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Marvel. I only own my character and what they do.


End file.
